The development of valid eating disorder diagnoses with maximal clinical utility is important for scientists and clinicians. The DSM-V will be developed over the next 5-6 years and the DSM-IV eating disorder diagnoses will be considered for possible revision. The present application identifies an eight person Steering Committee who will work to identify databases and scientists who will meet, along with the steering committee, to conduct research that will inform the development of eating disorder diagnoses in the DSM-V. This series of conferences, along with committee work in the interim between conferences will identify key diagnostic questions, sources of existing data, and scientific approaches to answering the questions that will optimally inform the DSM-V Eating Disorder Workgroup. Reports will be created after each conference which will be shared with the DSM-V Eating Disorder Workgroup to assist them in the development of the DSM-V eating disorder diagnoses. The three conferences will be held in the Washington, D.C./Bethesda, MD area in order to facilitate involvement and communication between the Steering Committee, Scientists and individuals from NIMH and the American Psychiatric Association who may be interested in these conferences.